


Soft

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [26]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott nuzzles closer.





	Soft

Scott rubs his cheek slowly back and forth across Mitch’s thigh. Mitch tenses under him and Scott can feel the aborted flinch Mitch tries to hide. His stubble must tickle. Mitch’s leg hair is much softer and finer than Scott’s facial hair. He rolls over toward the back of the couch—he’s been dozing through at least half the movie now anyway—and presses closer to Mitch’s hip. He nuzzles against the thick folds of Mitch’s sweatshirt, nosing his way underneath until his face is pressed to the thin fabric of Mitch’s boxer-briefs.

Mitch’s hand comes to rest on Scott’s head. He’s not encouraging, exactly, but the gentle weight of his fingers as he pushes them through Scott’s hair feels nice.

Scott keeps nuzzling, keeps shifting closer until his head is no longer resting on Mitch’s thigh. He inhales deeply the scent of Mitch’s sweat and musk and opens his mouth to exhale warm, damp hair against the front of Mitch’s underwear. He drags his lips across the fabric and lays open-mouthed kisses to the bulge of Mitch’s soft cock.

Mitch keeps running his fingers through Scott’s hair, slow and calm. Scott can smell the hint of arousal, can feel the heat between them growing, but there’s no urgency and very little intent. Scott thinks he’ll just fall asleep again in a few moments, comforted by Mitch’s closeness and the smell of him, overwhelming Scott’s senses. He leaves his mouth open and breathes heavily a few more times, almost tasting Mitch on the air, before he lets himself relax back into a contented doze.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
